1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door blocking device and more particularly to a compactable door blocking device which can be adjustably mounted between the door and the floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal security at home or while travelling often requires additional measures to secure doors from unauthorized entry. Prior door blocking devices have been relatively large, bulky devices, not suitable for convenient travel or storage. These prior devices do not provide sufficient bracing force and are relatively easily displaced once installed through repeated attempted entry or vibration of the door. Prior devices also do not provide feedback to the user regarding whether the device has been properly installed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light weight, adjustable door blocking device which provides the blocking force of much larger devices, can be easily installed and removed, provides feedback to the user to ensure proper installation, cannot easily be displaced by repeated unauthorized attempts at entry or vibration of the door and is compactable for convenient transportation or storage.